Maybe tomorrow might be the day
by DestinyShipper
Summary: When Kojiro and Musashi along with Nyarth go for the adventure of their lives. Fights will be fought, love will be found, and lives will be saved. Everything you have ever wanted in a Rocketshippy fanfic. Rated T for what's to come. Rocketshipping JAJL
1. Chapter 1

**A Rocketshipping (KojiroxMusashi or JamesxJesse) fanfic. **

**Names you should know:**

**Kojiro: James Musashi: Jesse Nyarth: Meowth**

**So this is my first story and I will be writing the rest very soon. I tried really hard to keep them in character as best as possible but I need to really concentrate, but when I wrote this, there were a lot of other things I, myself, had to think about. Other than that, ENJOY!!!! ^^**

The moon hung above the trio's head as they rested from a hard day's work from catching Pikachu once again. The mischievous cat, Nyarth, lay asleep on top of a boulder dreaming of his younger days when he was just a small kitten snatching food from that chef's kitchen. Everything seemed like a normal night for the Rocket gang, except that Kojiro and Musashi are still awake, speaking of a rather serious subject.

"So when you say the boss might split us up, he's serious?" Kojiro said fighting back the tears.

"Just think about it. We have tried for seven years now trying to catch that twerp's Pikachu. We haven't succeeded, and if we are split up, he thinks we might work better. I just don't know right now, Kojiro," Musashi said with a frown.

"So if he does split us up, what will happen to Nyarth," Kojiro knew he wouldn't want to be with only one of them, but it didn't hurt to ask. Nyarth would probably travel on his own, living his life how he wants it. But the truth is, and it goes for all three of them, they all wanted to be in Team Rocket. With each other.

"Kojiro, I'm not even sure if he will split us all up yet! Look, I'm tired, and I know you are, too. Let's just get our rest and we will try to catch that Pikachu again tomorrow! Who knows? Maybe tomorrow might be the day!" Musashi said, convincing herself with these words of encouragement.

Kojiro nodded and the two exchanged their goodnights and tucked themselves in their own sleeping bags. _Maybe tomorrow might be the day. _Those words echoed in Kojiro's head the rest of the night. Something was bothering him. That something was the fact that Musashi might be upset that they might be splitting up. One thing for sure, Musashi never shared or showed her real emotions, and two, Kojiro never wants Musashi to be upset or hurt. Even though Musashi always hurts him ranging from hitting him with a frying pan or a fan, Kojiro knows deep down that she would die for him and she would do the same. As Kojiro thought this, he smiled. Then he drifted off to a calm sleep.

_Maybe Tomorrow might be the day._

**New chapters coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eek! New chapter! This one opens up the adventure sort of. It's really intense, so beware if you aren't a fan of awesomeness. That's all I can say without ruining it… Oh and Austin is that guy no one really likes with the Dustox in DP073. So ya! Enjoy!!!**

The next day came around and as the Rocket gang jumped up from their sleeping bags, with their latest dreams still fresh in their minds, they began to search for firewood to cook breakfast with.

Kojiro picked up a large log and started to walk back towards the camp, until he heard a sound. It sounded like many people talking in sync, as one, in his head. Kojiro froze at the sound of it. _Today is the day that you tangle with fate and destiny. Today is the day you become her hero, _The voices calmly said_. _"Her?" Kojiro thought for a moment and whispered to himself, "Musashi? Wait, hold on. What is with those voices in my head?" _Go back to the camp. Now. _The voices stated in a more serious tone. Kojiro blinked and started walking. He thought what either the voices or his own mind was trying to tell him. He started to walk a little faster. In no time, he was in a full out run. "A few more feet," Kojiro thought to himself. He slowed down when he was in eyesight of the camp, but what was there was something he couldn't bear to watch. *Thump* the log Kojiro was previously carrying fell to the ground.

What Kojiro saw wasn't real, or that is what he kept saying to himself. Standing there was Musashi and Austin. In a full-out, passionate kiss. Musashi's eyes were wide and when she rolled her eyes slightly towards where Kojiro was, they widened even more. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Kojiro's head lifted when he heard Musashi try to break free. She was hitting, kicking, and then Kojiro saw the marks. The bleeding scratch marks on Musashi's right arm. Kojiro analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion that Austin came to the camp in search for Musashi, grabbed her by the left arm, Musashi fighting back, and Austin giving her a deep and passionate kiss. Even though Kojiro wasn't sure of what really did happen, he had to save his friend. His best friend. His partner in crime. His only love.

He stumbled a bit, but gained his posture and got a running start at Austin. As Kojiro tackled him, Austin had a huge smirk on his face. Kojiro was surprised, but he gave the hardest punch to Austin's nose that Kojiro could ever throw. Punch after punch until he wiped the smirk off Austin's face. Austin smirked again but this time he began to become something else. Another human. He now looked exactly like Musashi. From the shape of her nose, to the fine details in her eyes. Kojiro sat up; fist clutched in air, and was caught in disbelief. "Wha-What is this?" Kojiro said while staring into the somehow cloned-Musashi's eyes. Austin took the opportunity of Kojiro being shocked with disbelief, and punched him so hard that he flew right across the camp ground. His body slammed against a tree.

He fell to the ground. His vision was blurring. All Kojiro could hear was Musashi's screech of fright. As blood dripped from Kojiro's lip from the impact, he softly said, "She… does… care," and everything turned black.

**Like it? Love it? Tell me about it, or if not, don't. I'm cool with either. Just if you read it, it's fine. More chapters coming soon. Very soon. Almost too soon. Keep checking and they'll be up before you can say "Kojiro can't die!" or something like that… You get it, hopefully. **


End file.
